sudrian_conflictfandomcom-20200213-history
Insecurity
'Insecurity '''is the 60th episode of Sudrian Conflict and the 6th episode of Season 4b. Plot The episode begins during Phil's younger days, before he left the US. He and his father Amos are looking out into the bay near New York City. Amos sees a tugboat and tells Phil his fascination with boats, to the slight irritation of Phil. Flashing forward to 1968, where Phil is now a middle-aged father and Amos is in a wheelchair, they visit the same bay during Phil's visit to New York with his children. Phil tells Stanley and Anne that he and his father used to come to the harbor all the time to watch the ships. Phil shares a quiet moment with Amos as the intro plays. Phil, Amos, Stanley, and Anne visit Phil's parents' house, where Phil's mother informs him that there is an important phone call for him. The call is to inform Phil of the destruction of the Mid Sodor quarry in the previous episode. Back on the Island of Sodor, Michelle is assessing the damage in Phil's place. Only one workman was present when the explosion happened, and he is not aware that the destruction of the quarry was deliberate sabotage by Sam Ruffey as revenge for Phil causing his ballast corporation to go out of business. Michelle has the workmen begin excavating. After some time, the workmen are scared when they see "him" approaching. As it turns out, the "him" is Ryan, who is horrified when he sees that his coaches have been destroyed in the explosion. That evening, Phil returns from America and blames himself for the incident. He is briefly regretful of reopening the quarry in the first place before Michelle tells him he is not to blame. Ryan is heading home and becomes depressed when he sees Thomas and Daisy taking passengers, knowing that he can no longer do so. The next day, Phil decides that he will drastically increase security on Sodor to prevent another incident like the Arlesdale one from happening. He decides that the military base is not enough and decides to invest in security cameras. That evening, William visits Tidmouth Sheds and awkwardly joins the other engines in sharing the day's events. When a blue tank engine arrives at the sheds, the engines greet him. However, the tank engine turns out to be Ryan, who has had himself painted NWR blue. Thomas then arrives and Ryan explains that he wanted to fit in more, so he decided to swap out his GNR lettering and livery for NWR blue. However, the other engines realize that Thomas has been the only blue engine on the railway for years and that, if anything, the official NWR color is green, not blue. Ryan feels humiliated and leaves, causing William to feel sorry for Ryan. Phil is in the process of purchasing cameras in London and learns that they can all feed back to one location so that they can be watched in real time. Meanwhile, Ryan is on a siding and feels that he now sticks out more than he did before. He is then greeted by William, who Ryan quickly realizes has been painted blue. William then declares that he and Ryan are bringing back NWR blue. As Phil is preparing to leave London, he is greeted by a man named Albert Jennings. Jennings explains that he used to supervise a small rail operation in the far north, but the railway has gone bankrupt and needs to sell off its engines. He says that he has two diesel engines that he is practically giving away. Phil tells Jennings that he will consider purchasing the two diesels. Meanwhile, on Sodor, Ryan and William visit the harbor before going to William's shed. They both reflect on how much the railway has changed since William's first test run. William then reveals to Ryan that he still has the picture from his first day hanging in his shed. Meanwhile, Phil shows Michelle one of the cameras he purchased. Michelle believes that the cameras are excessive, but Phil insists otherwise. He says that he has bought enough cameras to never have to worry about security again. The next morning, he arrives at Knapford Station for work when his assistant tells him that there will be a delay on the arrival of the two diesels he just agreed to purchase. Phil says he only said he would consider buying the diesels, not go through with it. However, he is then informed that he only paid £100 each for them. Phil decides to not cancel the purchase and to let the two diesels come, remembering that there have been requests for an engine at the military base. Ryan and William then arrive and Phil remarks that Ryan looks to be in higher spirits than he was when they last spoke. Ryan says that he has had an eventful few days as James passes by. He tells William that he hates him and is glad he is no longer red, then says goodbye to Ryan--who he confuses with Thomas. In a post-credits scene, the two diesels arrive on the island. One is numbered 7101, while the other turns out to be Diesel 10. Trivia Amos quotes the opening of ''TUGS at the start of this episode.Category:Episodes Category:Season 4